Blood Red Twilight
by Apprentis
Summary: Who here has been itching to see Edward and the rest of the Cullens get their asses kicked by a real vampire? Heres your chance. After receving an odd report Integra sends Alucard and Seras to Forks Washington to eliminate seven targets in one night.


Blood Red Twilight

Integra sat at her desk overlooking the odd report that had been handed to her moments ago by a member of Hellsing's Intelligence sector. According to it a number of vampires had been sighted in the city of Forks Washington completely outside the knowledge of the towns folk. As a member of the Hellsing family few things struck Integra as strange when it came to vampires or any other undead beings, but this, vampires living among humans and no deaths reported, that could safely and logically be considered strange. Strange also was the fact that they seemed to be living together and under one name, like a family. Cabals were common amongst vampires but they did not live together, or if they did it was not under one name. Stranger still was the fact that they had been seen walking around during the day, but only when the sun was hidden by cloud cover. And to top all of that, four of them were attending the local high school. Just what kind of vampires were these?

"Pathetic, spineless dogs" a small smile turned up the corners of Integra's mouth as she took a long drag on her cigar, exhaling as she set the papers down to look at Alucard as he emerged from the center of the floor in her office. His words had not been said as a slander but as a pure statement of fact.

"I wouldn't be so sure Alucard. These vampires are unlike anything I have ever heard of before. That alone is reason I think not to take them lightly"

"Oh you've heard of them before. If you like any other human woman these days has ever picked up a vampire based Romance novel, you've heard of them. No one knows what a true vampire is anymore. When they think of a vampire they see a pale skinned, dark haired playboy, who can't stand what he is and is oh so lonely. Vampires are no longer feared" while saying this Alucard leaned over Integra's desk, placing his face close to hers. "What about me Integra? Do you find me attractive? Are there any perverse sexual fantasies running through your head right now?" Integra knew her heart was racing, knew also that Alucard could probably hear it. But, being master of her emotions, she met the ancient vampires eyes coolly and steadily.

"Why don't you read my mind and see?" Alucard chuckled and backed away. A silence passed between them as Integra took a final drag on her cigar before snuffing it out in the ashtray.

"Be that as it may they are still vampires, or some variant there of, so it's still your job to eliminate them. There is a plane leaving for Washington tomorrow. I'll purchase your ticket and ensure that you have the entire first class wing to your self. I'll also send four of our soldiers with you to ensure that all goes as planed"

"I want the Police girl to come along. This will be a good learning experience for her"

"Fine" Alucard bowed.

"Till tomorrow then" he disappeared into the floor and Integra lit another cigar.

* * *

"Master? These targets do you think they'll be much of a challenge?" asked Seras as she took the seat next to Alucard. The sun had just set on this the second and final night of their flight to the States. Their coffins had been set length ways along the isle way. They had at first been meant to be placed in the cargo hold but when the question of how the two vampires could transverse from the cargo hold to the first class section of the plane with out drawing considerable suspicion from the other passengers and the members of the staff, of which only the captain was aware of what was going on in his plane, it had been decided that they be placed in the first class section.

Alucard sniffed,

"There is something you had better understand right now Seras, and that is that these are not vampires, not in the sense that we know them. They don't have any knowledge of the dark arts or any weapons. They have strength, speed, and moderate intelligence, that's all. The only thing that classifies them as vampires is their hunger for blood. A hunger that they have tried desperately to conceal. They are ashamed of what they are and that makes them week. It will be like drowning rats in a bucket of piss"

"Then why did you want me to come along?"

"Because I want you to watch and learn" having said this Alucard pulled his hat down over his eyes, giving only the semblance of taking a nap in order to indicate that the conversation was over for now. Seras sighed and leaned back in her chair. What was she supposed to learn from this she wondered? There were times when she wished her master would clearly state his intentions instead of intentionally evading giving a proper answer. One of the soldiers handed her a blood pack. She took it wordlessly, staring at it for long moments before drinking. Was the fact that their targets tried to hide their thirst for blood really such a bad thing? She her self had tried resisting it and failed because whether she liked it or not she needed blood to survive. She had never hunted anyone and taken it that way and evidently their targets hadn't done it that way either. So were she and Alucard being sent after them because they were dangerous or just because they were vampires and it was Hellsings duty to see all vampires slain? What ever the reason it wasn't like her questioning was going to make a difference so she finished off the blood before closing her eyes to wait for the plane to land.

* * *

A large armored van was waiting for the two vampires when they reached the Washington airport. To avoid moving the coffins from the plane the aircraft was secured, locked down, and sent to the sheds, all its flights having been canceled. Alucard and Seras entered the vehicle that drove out of the airport and onto the highway, heading for the town of Forks.

"Where are the targets?" asked Alucard.

"We've had them under surveillance since we heard you were coming. Currently all of them but one is at the house"

"And who is the odd one out?"

"One of the three attending the high school. Male by the name of Edward, Edward Cullen"

"Cullen?"

"That's the name that these targets are living under. Do you recognize it from anywhere?" The vampires gaze was focused out side the window, he seemed not to have heard. "Alucard?"

"No"

"I see. There's one more thing I think you both aught to be aware of. This Edward seems to be in a relationship of sorts with a human girl named Bella"

"A human? But how is that possible? A human and a vampire cant be lovers," said Seras.

"Not so police girl there have been instances in history where it has happened, unfortunately. It usually ends in the human partner either dead or turned. So far it seems that neither has happened in this case, yet"

"Does she know what he is?"

"We have reason to believe she dose. Either she really loves him or he has her under some sort of spell," replied the intelligence agent, to which Alucard scoffed.

"Not likely, these pathetic maggots wouldn't know a spell if it bit them in the ass. This girl is afflicted by infatuation. She's attracted to his mystery and his dangerous other worldly nature. If she were to ever see a real vampire her heart would shatter and she would never be able to face him again. It should be quite a site" a smile twisted Alucards lips.

"Your going to have fun with this aren't you?" asked Seras, not surprised but curious.

"I always do"

"Just remember we want this to be as clean as possible. Miss Hellsing wants clean up to be quick and efficient, no evidence. Since these Cullen's seem to be pretty well known if it looks like they were attacked civilians will start asking questions. We want to make it look like they just up and left town. Got it?"

"Understood"

"Yes" the intelligence man nodded and turned to look at one of the highway sings.

"Right we're almost there. We'll drop you off at the house. Contact us when the job is done and we'll send the cleaning crew in, alright?" both vampires nodded as the van turned onto the off ramp. Storm clouds had rolled in, threatening rain. Forks was surrounded by coniferous forestland, tall pines spruce and firs. Seras couldn't help but think that it looked rather beautiful. Peaceful, calm and quiet. Small wonder a group of vampires had decided upon this place to settle. She doubted if many here even knew what a vampire was.

"They do. Make no mistake of that police girl. In this day and age if you say vampire no matter where you are people will know what you're talking about. It is only that these particular ones have done a good job of covering their tracks. They use wild animals for their blood knowing that taking it from a hospital would draw unwanted attention in such a small town. They want to look human"

"Is that really so bad?"

"You know better then to ask that" his voice was cold and Seras dared not say anymore. They drove out of the town, past the school and into the forestland. The asphalt became packed earth. They turned off onto a mulch-covered path and drove till the tree cover began to thin before stopping.

"Right this is as far as we can take ya. We're heading back into town. Your weapons are in the back and remember keep it as clean as possible" Alucard and Seras exited the van with out a word and popped the trunk, where two black transport cases lay. From the smaller one Alucard removed his silver Castle and his black Jackal, he placed both guns under his coat along with two boxes of ammunition.

"Ready?"

"Yes" replied Seras as she slung her Harconan Canon up over her shoulder, taking hold of the ammunition bag in her free hand. Even though Alucard firmly believed that she wouldn't be needing it Integra had insisted upon it, and with her there was no argument.

"Lets go" he turned and headed off the road into the pine forest that stood on either side. Seras listened to the van as it made a u turn and rumbled aback down the road, leaving her and her master to their mission. They ran on, leaping over large stones and clambering up steep slopes that enhanced the might of the thick pine forest. When the house came into view they ducked behind one of the larger trees.

"God damn modern architecture" hissed Alucard the strange design of the house making his stomach turn over. There was a single light on in the house in what looked to be the dinning room.

"How many?" asked Alucard as he checked the cartridges in both guns.

"I count six"

"One's missing. That one they call Edward might still be out with his little human play toy. Not that it matters. Fire an explosive round right into their midst, if any of them still live I'll take care of them"

"But Master"

"Do as I say"

"Yes sir" Seras opened her ammunition bag and placed a shot in the cannon before moving from the concealment of the tree and laying out flat in the moist earth of the forest floor.

"Fire" a bang shattered the stillness of the forest as the shot sped toward the house, breaking through the window and exploding upon impact with either one of the targets or an item of furniture. Flames blew out what remained of the window and licked up the side of the house, inside was an inferno.

"Say here!" barked Alucard before taking off and a run and leaping up into house through the broken window. The night came alive with gunfire.

* * *

Edward could smell the smoke long before he saw the flames. The house was on fire.

"Stay here Bella"

"No, I'm coming with you"

"Do as I say for once damn it!" he turned and ran into the house. The flames had ravaged the dinning room and had made their way now to the living room and the kitchen. The upstairs was still safe but that wouldn't last for long.

"Alice? Emmett? Jasper? Rosalie?" he called, making his way slowly through the flames to where the fire had started, the dinning room. "Carl? Esme?" no one was answering, why? Upon reaching the dining room he got his answer. Carl lay across what remained of the dining table with a large hole in his back. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie had been burned to cinders. Emmett lay near the door where he had tried to escape; Jasper was against the far wall. All of them, as Edward discovered upon investigation, had been shot once clean through the head. Edward felt numb and dropped to his knees, heedless of the heat and the smoke. Tears he could not shed hung like stone in his heart. How was this possible? Who had done this? Why had they done this?

"Three questions with very simple answers" came a voice from seemingly nowhere.

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"Again two very simple questions with simple answers" Alucard appeared out of the far wall, next to Jasper. "There's one of your answers already. One of the questions you asked twice. My name is Alucard. I belong to the Hellsing organization and it's my job to clean up pansy assed, emo fairy garbage like you. As to your first question" a hand reached out and grabbed hold of Alucard's coat. It was Jaspers. With out even glancing down Alucard placed the barrel of his Castle against the "vampires" head. "This is how it's possible" he pulled the trigger and sent another bullet into Jaspers skull, followed by another, and another until his head was nothing but a scattered mass of brain, flesh and bone.

Hate the likes of which Edward had never felt before filled his heart, replacing sorrow, as he rose to his feet to face the red-coated gunman that had killed his family.

"You'll pay for this. Either I'll kill you or the Volturi will" the great vampires head bowed as if he were considering his options, his shoulders began quaking. It took a few moments for Edward to realize that he was laughing. Quietly at first, chuckling to himself, it grew steadily in volume eventually causing him to throw his head back in wild and insane laughter, his hat tumbling to the floor behind him.

"The Volturi? At last a name I recognize. So they are the ones behind this farce. You put far too much faith in those dried up walking cadavers. There is something you had better learn boy and you had better learn it right now because you don't have much longer to live. The Volturi, fearsome as you may think them, are no more than a pack of blind kittens when compared to me. I'm your worst nightmare. A true vampire, born from the deepest hell men has yet to imagine. I've lived countless centuries and drank the blood of millions. The Volturi know me. When they find out I was here they wont do shit about it because they know that if they fuck with me or Hellsing I'll bring their sparkling world down around their ears. Now that that's out of the way, you want to kill me, do you? Well then" Alucard dropped both his guns. "Come on, I'm waiting"

Edward growled and ran at Alucard, looking to land a punch and getting nothing but air.

"What the Hell was that? You call yourself a vampire, you make me sick!" Edward pivoted in a roundhouse kick that again hit nothing but air.

"Show your self and fight you coward!"

"As you wish" the elder vamp materialized right in front of Edward, who let out a suffocated blood drenched scream as Alucards right hand thrust through his stomach, narrowly missing his spine as it came out the other side. "You must think it rather foolish of me to have missed your heart so completely at such close range but that's because I missed on purpose" Alucard vanished and the burning dinning room was plunged into thick oily darkness.

"Situation A, releasing all out restriction system to level one. Maintain limited power release until the target has been eternally silenced" the darkness came alive with thousands of red eyes that blinked open one by one.

"Stop it! What the hell is this shit?" laughter echoed in the darkness, cruel and terrible.

"Vampire my ass! You couldn't pass for Nosferatu on your worst day. Never mind that human play toy you cart around with you. Make no mistake I enjoy the taste of virgin blood just as much as the next bloodsucker and I've never turned down a willingly offered piece of ass, no matter how fan girlishly pathetic, but I always kill them afterward. Maybe that's exactly what I'll do. I could use a little recreation after this pointless pissing match"

"You stay the fuck away from Bella!" Edward ran at one of the eyes, hoping to somehow break the magic that had him trapped. The laughter came again as invisible walls closed in until the enraged vamp couldn't move an inch.

"Don't you get it?" a large drop of saliva fell on Edwards shoulder followed by the growling and snapping of a massive three-headed dog that now occupied the space above Edwards's head. "You've lost" the dog leaped, Edward cried out as its teeth sank into his flesh, then all went dark.

* * *

It was starting to rain. Edward was taking a long time…too long. Bella couldn't wait any longer. Fists clenched in determination she walked into the house.

"Ed?" she called, no answer. "Ed? Can you hear me?" still no answer. The flames were beginning to die down, helped by the rain, which was coming heavier now, through the holes the fire had eaten in the roof. As Bella walked a feeling of dread grew in the pit of her stomach. From the dining room she could hear what sounded like a large animal, perhaps a wolf or a bear, eating something. She leaned close against the blackened wall and inched toward the door. She took two deep breaths before peering around the corner.

In the center of the room, amid the dead bodies of the Cullens, sat an enormous three headed hound with more eyes then was natural. Blood smeared the floor in front of it and Bella's eyes went to the central head just as Edwards's skull was crushed in its jaws. Bella screamed and ran for the front door. Before she could reach it a tall man with short black hair dressed in red leather appeared in front of her.

"What are you?" His blood stained lips turned up in a grin.

"I'm not surprised that you don't recognize a real vampire when you see one after dating that pathetic fairy trash"

"What did you do to Edward?"

"He's dead, didn't you see that?" Alucards eyes searched Bella up and down. His grin became a leer. "So you like vampires do you? If that sparkly fagot managed to turn you on, seeing me must be driving you crazy"

"Your wrong!"

"Am I?" Alucard vanished only to reappear directly behind Bella, wrapping one arm around her and pinning her arms close to her body, wile the other thrust down into her pants, popping the button and ripping the zipper. "Then why are you wet?" he whispered this in her ear as his still gloved hand moved upon her soft flesh, making her shiver and squirm. "Do you want me to fuck you?" before Bella could answer Seras arrived at the door.

"Master there's no time we have to go the clean up crew is on their way"

"Fine" Alucard spat the word and let Bella go before brushing past Seras on the way out, Bella fell to her knees too shocked even to weep. Seras stood staring at her for a while before turning to follow her master.

Back on the road the van was waiting. Both vampires placed their weapons in the back before climbing in.

"We said keep it clean what the hell happened in there?"

"Drive" replied Alucard dryly. Knowing that this was the only answer they were going to get the driver sighed and drove back through Forks to the airport.

* * *

"You have a lot of explaining to do Alucard," said Integra as she leaned forward to rest her chin in her clasped hands, a smoking cigar held between the fingers of her right hand.

"Why? You sent me after seven targets and all seven were eliminated"

"The clean up crew were unable to restore the damage you had done. Thankfully there was nothing left behind to pin point the Hellsing organization and we managed to successfully erase all of the girl's memories. You let your pride get away with you and it almost cost us" a silence past between them and Alucard did the one thing that he would do for no other but Integra, he bowed.

"Forgive me Master" a half smile pulled at Integra's lips as she snuffed out her cigar.

"The jobs done that's all that matters. You may go Alucard but I warn you I will call upon you to make this up to me one of these days" a similar smile graced the vampires lips as he straitened.

"I understand, and I look forward to it Miss Hellsing" he vanished then leaving Integra alone in her office. In the quiet hours that followed the only sound was of a lighter being flicked on.


End file.
